(Avatar The Last Airbender Kataang) life Happens
by Cailinannie
Summary: **Obviously I don't own these Characters** This is a story of the ATLA series, hope you enjoy it. Can have some adult language so careful... And sorry it's so short :( I JUST started writing it guys! Follow the story and Me, please comment what you think :) if you like it - Hope you enjoy my first chapter :)


Aang awoke, looking around his little tent. It was dark in there, but the smell of breakfast made him sit up and open the flap. Bright light shone through onto his face making his eyes shut in response. He stood up, rubbing them and shuffling over to the circle of his friends. Even though they all looked so happy, he knew deep down they were worried. Sozins comet was only three weeks away, and even though Zuko has taught him everything he know's about fire bending, and Toph taught him her earth bending skills, and he knew everything about air and water bending, they were all still very worried. Especially Aang, he wished there was another way to end the Fire Lord, but how? He sat down and snapped out of his thoughts as Katara came into view. Handing him a bowl of tofu and rice. He looked into her blue eyes, and smiled at her. Taking the bowl of food, he spoke softly to his friend"Thank-you Katara" as she sat next to him. Things between him and Katara were... complicated. He kissed her at the failed invasion, and it had felt, not just amazing, but right. Like he had been meant to kiss her after all.

Katara was watching Aang as she sat down next to him, something was different this morning when she saw him step out of his tent. Even though he was a silly, immature, 15 year old boy, she still loved him. He was her, silly immature boy. So what if she was two years older? Anyways, he was technically older than her... she shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts and glancing around at the group. They all obviously expected Katara and Aang to end up together. She remembered how a week ago she found Toph teasing Aang, "Aang and Katara sitting in a tree..." she had taunted, and Aang had laughed and said "actually we were on a ship". They had all laughed together after that. She smiled softly, thinking of the young earth-bender she had grown very fond of. Treating her like the little sister she never had, she loved having those girly talks with Toph and her brothers girlfriend Suki, whom she also considered a sister. As she looked around the circle, she noticed Zuko staring at her, but she had noticed that a lot lately. His golden eyes flew down to the ground and his pale skin turned pink when he realized she had caught him staring. She smiled softly and turned to Aang, "I'm going to go to the river" she turned to the group "anyones welcomed to come!" Zuko glanced up at her, and they all looked questioningly at her. "What? It's hot and I feel like swimming!" She laughed and jumped up, going to her tent and changing into what she had in her bag. She usually just swims in her clothes, but she took out her bathing suit. It was like her under clothes, but blue of course. The top had water tribe symbols printed in silver across it, and the bottom was simple blue, with a silver stripe across the top seam. She Glanced at herself in her mirror, then exited the tent.

As Aang stood up and put his bowl away, Katara came out of her tent, and he froze. Her long brown hair went down her back, swaying back and forth as she walked to the river. He watched her body sway as she walked, Gosh, she's so beautiful... Oh how he wished he could hold her curvy hips, or at least her hand. He turned to the group, who had scattered off Zuko and Aang were the only ones left, they looked at each other simultaneously and Zuko stood "I'm going to go change and head to the river..." Aangs' brow furrowed, and he nodded, as he started walking towards the river after Zuko retreated to his tent. He stripped off his shirt as he neared the bank, and stayed in his shorts. Katara looked up at him and smiled, waving as she waded deeper into the water. She was up to her hips in water, and the tips of her hair were resting on the waters surface. Her back was turned to Aang as he started to wade over to her, he touched the small of her back as he neared, tingles shot through his fingers at the feel of her soft, tan, skin. She turned to him, with a smile. "Hey Aang" her voice came out as soft as velvet, and he got goosebumbs when she said his name. His mind, (being a teenage boys mind) immediately started think about her screaming his name as they made love. He blushed to himself for thinking those thoughts, and smiled at her "Hey Katara wann-" he was cut off by Zuko walking over, "Hey, did I interrupt something?" Zuko said as he neared them with a smirk. The avatar glowered at Zuko, as he entered the water.

Why was Aang glaring at him like that? All he did was intrude on an intimate moment between him and the water bending girl. He smirked to himself, and let the cold water rise up his body as he went over to the two, Aangs hand was still on Kataras back he noted. Aang was way to young for the beautiful girl, he was fifteen for heavens sake! Zuko thought he was much more well suited for Katara, even though their elements were exact opposites, and he had been her sworn enemy ever since he attacked Aang so long ago, he still... liked the girl. She was always so kind to everyone, even to him after he gained her trust. She made him happy when he was sad, made him angry sometimes, and other time made him frustrated, but he wasn't frustrated with her. He was frustrated with his feelings for her, and how she didn't see how much he liked her. As he Came to the other side of Katara, she laughed and smiled at him, "Bet you both I can swim faster than you to the other side!" she finished and looked at the avatar. Aang laughed with her "your on!" He smiled at her, and she laughed softly, "one...two..." Zuko shook his head snapping out of his thoughts, "THREE!" she said as she lunged forward, and started swimming, Aang followed her, they both raced as Zuko followed behind swimming slowly. The two reached the other side, and started to laugh. That's when he realized it was pointless for him to like her. She already loved Aang, ang shared so much with him... With that Zuko swam back to the camp, and left the two alone.

"I beat you!" Aang said, laughing with Katara, she smiled at him and tackled him into the water, he fell back in total surprise with her on top of him. He gulped at the lump in his throat. She straddled his waste in the shallow water, and leaned over him with a... was that a flirty smile he caught on her face? "Got you" she said softly, her hands on his shoulders so she was looming over him. He felt a warmth in his core, as he looked down at their bodies touching, the vision of them making love going through his mind again. He glanced up at her smiling face and watched her blue eyes, then looked at her lips, the lips he has kissed so many times before... the lips he wanted to kiss right now. She leaned down closer to him, he could feel her breath on his face now, and he got a lump in his throat and stopped breathing. Her scent was enticing, and he let out his breath and swallowed the lump he was holding in. That's when Katara did something that surprised both of them...

As Zuko retreated out of the water and back to camp, Katara realized she was alone with Aang, so she took the chance and pinned him down. It's not that she thought he wouldn't kiss her, or he'd try to run away, it just that she wanted to really kiss him this time. She wanted to give him a better kiss than the one they shared before the invasion. She felt his breath stop as she leaned in closer to him, but he let it out quickly, and that's when she took the chance to kiss him. First her lips were soft on his, waiting for him to respond, and when he did he sat up with Katara in his lap and arms around her waist. Then he started to kiss back. It started with a slow rhythm, then they started to pick up. She couldn't believe she had found the courage to do that! So worth it... She had said to herself. She didn't know why she wanted to kiss Aang so badly all of a sudden, then the thought of the conversation they had earlier in the month. About staying apart until after Sozins comet. That's when she could wait, before she realized she loved her best friend, before she realized they were more than friends. And she had know all along deep down she loved him, but she had never thought anything of the other kisses, never thought anything of Aang other than her best friend.

Kataras lips came softly onto Aangs and he froze for a second before responding. Their kiss began so sweet, but started to heat up, her hands went up his bare back and over to his chest then around his neck pulling him closer. All he felt was a path of fire where her hands touched, and he loved it! As the kiss deepened, Katara pushed her tongue into Aangs mouth and he felt his face heat up, but pushed his into hers. He pulled away softly looking at her to catch his breath. She chewed her lip and batted her eyes at the Avatar, and he smirked at her "Katara..." he spoke to her in a husky voice, all she did was smile again and lean into kiss again. This time he felt a lurch in his stomach as she kissed his neck and wiggled her body on top of his, again he got a sudden heat in his core that made him want her even more. Something took over Aang as he picked her up and carried her into the woods for more privacy. He carried her through the trees as she kissed his neck still, and put her down in a clearing, then taking her lips back to his mouth, he started to kiss her. She sucked his lip as they were kissing and he growled softly in response, it felt so good. His hands started to roam from her waist up to her chest, he was about to touch he breasts when she pulled away from the kiss, "Shoot- Im so sorry Katara I didn't mean..." he started but stopped as she pulled her top off to give him access to her breasts. His eyes widened at her perfectly round rosy nipples, he had never seen any girl like this before, and for it to be Katara, made it even more special... He let his hands roam up to touch them, tweaking her hardened nipple with his thumb. As she nibbled on his ear she moaned, "Ohh Aang..." and that's when they heard footsteps in the woods behind them, and Sokka yelling for his sister. She quickly put her top back on and stood up, Aang quickly standing also. Before Sokka could find the two, Katara leaned in for one last passionate kiss, then turned to yell for her brother.


End file.
